Firelight, le lien du secret
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Harry lui avait dédié ce journal et y avait inscrit ces mots simples : « À ma chère fille Anglaise. Bientôt je te retrouverais mon ange. Je pourrais alors te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Attendsmoi. Ne grandit pas trop vite. HPDM Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Firelight, le lien du secret.

**Auteur : **Vert Emeraude

**Paring :** Yaoi, Lemon, M, Mpreg

**Couple :** Il faut vraiment que je le dise ? Non parce que vous devez me connaître pour ceux qui me suivent, si toute fois il y en a qui me suivent. Enfin bon je vais quand même le répéter, c'est donc un Draco x Harry bien évidemment.

**Résumé :** De l'argent contre une vie, une libération. Harry devra payer fort les sacrifices s'il veut revoir son père. Sa rencontre avec un jeune homme blond va changer sa vie et son cœur. Mais comment survivre après son départ. Et surtout comment oublier les pleurs de son enfant qu'il ne devra plus revoir ?

**Note :** Et bien voilà j'arrive en cette veille de Noël avec une toute nouvelle fic qui me tient très à cœur et dont je pense occupera la plupart de mes écrits maintenant. Elle est inspiré du film avec Sophie Marceau qui a pour titre Firelight, le lien du secret comme ma fic. (Merci aux lecteurs qui ont reviewer de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! )Je ne pense qu'elle sera très longue, une dizaine de chapitres au maximum, peut-être moins. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'oublie pas mes autres fics pour autant et que même si j'ai du mal à avancer avec toutes les autres, j'essaierais quoi qu'il arrive de les finir. Mais ne préférant pas rester inactive en ne publiant rien d'autre, je préfère me lancer dans cet autre projet qui j'espère vous plaira. En attendant une autre publication, je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël et beaucoup de bonheur.

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta que j'adore, ma jumelle chérie que j'aime, Dinoushette qui c'est proposé pour me corriger et dont l'offre à été accepter avec grande joie ! Alors ma chérie je te dis merci ! Je te souhaite un très joyeux noël et de très bonne fête ! Je te fais de très gros bisous ! Je t'adore !**

Ce prologue reste assez vague sur les personnages mais c'est pour garder un certain mystère dans l'histoire. Vous en apprendrez plus dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant….

Bonne lecture à tous et bisous.

_**Firelight, le lien du secret.**_

_**Prologue**_

C'est dans un hiver glacial que tout se passa. Cette année de 1833 ma vie a changée. Moi qui n'étais qu'un jeune homme pauvre et sans moyen, je suis devenu plus riche que ma famille ne l'a jamais été.

Bien sûr cela m'a coûté beaucoup de sacrifice. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé devoir faire cela. Mais mon père avait besoin de mon aide, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Il fallait que je le sorte de cette prison où il mourrait à petit feu depuis près de huit mois.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse ces trafiques pour rapporter de l'argent à la maison ? Je n'aurais pas été forcé de faire tout cela. Bien sûr j'aime mon père. Plus que tout au monde. Il a été la seule accroche que j'ai eue durant mes dix neuf ans passées ici, en Suisse. Mais devoir faire ça a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai dû faire.

Je me rappelle encore. C'était il y a six ans. Le vent soufflait sur Londres alors que je sortais du bar de ma cousine. J'avais élu domicile chez elle le temps que tout soit fini.

_Je marchais le long du port, cherchant un visage qui aurait pu m'être familier. On m'avait dit que c'était un bel homme, le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais existé peut-être... Et je l'ai vu... On s'était donné rendez-vous sur le port afin de mettre au point toutes les formalités._

_Et Dieu qu'il était beau. Quand je l'ai vu mon souffle s'est arrêté. Mon coeur s'est emballé. J'ai arrêté de marcher. _

_Il n'était que de dos mais je savais qu'il était magnifique. Quand j'ai recommencé à avancer vers lui, il s'est retourné. _

_Ses yeux gris mon fixé un moment avant de dire "bonjour" dans un souffle, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres. _

_Son long manteau noir longeait son corps jusqu'à ses pieds, me cachant par cela ses jambes que j'imaginais longues. Ses cheveux blonds courts, des reflets lunaires y jouant pour m'émerveiller, semblant fais de soie. Sa peau pâle paraissait transparente dans la brume glaciale du matin. Et ses lèvres rougit par le vent semblaient appeler mes baisers. _

_Je me suis accoudé à ses côtés sur le rebord du bateau, et j'ai attendu qu'il parle. _

_Son silence me faisait froid dans le dos. Cela aurait très bien pu être ce froid qui m'entourait depuis ma sortie du bar mais je savais que non. Tout en lui n'était que glace. Il paraissait être fait de verre. _

_Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un trop long moment qu'il parla. Sa voix était... indescriptible. _

_"- Je suppose qu'on vous a mis au courant des formalités." dit-il sans se tourner vers moi. _

_"- Non, à vrai dire je n'ai que très peu parlé avec votre messager." avais-je répondu._

_"- Alors je vais vous les dire. Vous devrez les accepter. Sinon le contrat sera rompu avant que tout ne commence." souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

_J'acquiesçai, attendant qu'il reprenne. _

_"- Vous n'essaierez pas de le retrouver. Vous ne devrez pas essayer de trouver des informations sur lui, jamais. La seule chose que vous pouvez connaître c'est qu'il sera à moitié anglais. Sinon vous oublierez son existence." _

_Je fermais les yeux alors que je sentais les larmes y montés. Jamais je ne le reverrais... _

_"- Nous commencerons dans deux jours. Retrouvez-moi à l'hôtel Chaudron vendredi à huit heures du soir. Je vous y attendrais. Je ne repartirais seulement lorsque nous aurons réussi." _

_J'acquiesçais silencieusement et il partit, sans un au revoir. _

_Je le savais. Il était fait de glace. Il était aussi froid que cet hiver..._

_-&-&-_

_Bien sûr je l'ai retrouvé le vendredi soir. A la fin de tout ça, j'empocherais l'argent qu'il me devait. Cinq cent Livres. Une fortune pour moi. _

_Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je soupirais, essayant de me donner du courage et toquait contre le montant en bois. J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit me laissant apparaître un ange. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche très large qui tombait un peu de ses épaules, mais même en haillon il devait être magnifique. _

_"- Bonsoir Mr Potter." m'a-t-il dit en me laissant entrer. _

_Je le regardais étonné. Je ne lui avais pas donné mon nom et pourtant il le connaissait. Vu mon air étonné il sourit, me disant qu'il se renseignait toujours sur les personnes avec qui il faisait affaire. _

_Je me mit dans un coin de la chambre, commençant à enlever ma veste. _

_"- Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit. Mais comme nous allons passer quelque temps ensemble, le mieux serait de ... enfin mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Je ne vous autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, Mr Malfoy suffira." me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux alors que j'avais cessé tout mouvement. _

_J'acquiesçais encore une fois et enlevais cette fois-ci mon pantalon noir. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements, de la buée s'échappant de mes lèvres alors que je sentais le froid s'infiltré par toutes les pores de ma peau. _

_"- Cela suffira-t-il ?" demandais-je plus que gêné. _

_Il me regarda rapidement, ses yeux brûlant mon corps de son regard perçant._

_"- C'est parfait." _

_Et c'est là que tout commença. _

_Un lit. _

_Deux corps nu._

_Une étreinte._

_Une tentation pour l'un._

_Un devoir pour l'autre. _

_Et puis la honte._

_Vendre son corps._

_Pourquoi ? _

_L'argent. _

_L'argent seulement._

_Simplement._

_Le désespoir._

_Et puis tout se finit. _

_Deux corps en sueur. _

_Peut-être une réussite pour l'un._

_Un échec pour l'autre. _

_Alors je suis partit. _

_Il m'a retrouvé dans le salon de ma cousine deux semaines plus tard. Nous ne nous étions pas revu bien sûr. Mais je savais que ça ne tarderait pas. Nous n'avions pas finit. Mon corps ne portais pas ce petit bout de vie qui me serait enlever juste après sa naissance. _

_Comment un homme peut-il tomber enceinte ? C'est fort simple pour nous autres, sorciers. Certains hommes héritent de ce don. Pour moi... c'est une malédiction. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour concevoir un enfant pour gagner de l'argent. Comment peut-on faire cela ? Je sais que c'est immoral et mon père me l'aurait répété s'il le savait. Mais la seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était le sortir de prison._

_Alors nous avons recommencé encore et encore. _

_A chaque fois plus de plaisir pour moi. _

_Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, mon corps réclamait plus._

_Toujours en silence. _

_Une envie de crier. _

_Jamais y succomber. _

_Je collais ma tête contre son front, ma lèvre supérieur mordant celle en dessous alors que je retenais le crie bloquer au fond de ma gorge. _

_Puis dans une dernière poussée il se libérait en moi, seul un râle lui échappant l'espace d'une seconde. _

_Et moi je reprenais mon souffle, l'envie irrémédiable de l'embrasser m'enserrait la poitrine. _

_Mais je ne fis rien._

_Alors qu'il sortait de moi avec délicatesse, je me levais et sans un regard pour lui je me rhabillais. Mais je pouvais sentir son regard vide de toute expression sur mon corps nu. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Jamais je n'arrivais à qualifier ses sentiments. Sa froideur habituelle était revenue aussitôt son plaisir passé. Je me demandais toujours comment il faisait pour masquer ses émotions à ce point. Ce devait être quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire... Je me posait trop de question le concernant et ce n'étais pas bon pour mon coeur qui souffrait déjà de son indifférence. _

_Je sortais de cette chambre froide et hostile encore une fois, la seule idée en tête qui me venait était: " Que cela finisse. Qu'il s'éloigne afin que je ne souffre plus de sa présence qui m'est devenu si vite indispensable." _

_Deux semaines et demi plus tard, j'étais sur la plage, la mer agitée frappait sur le sable de ses vagues affolées et je regardais au loin le phare qui brillait de sa lumière allumée pour cause de brouillard afin de guider les bateaux solitaires perdu en plein océan. _

_Aurais-je un jour moi aussi un phare qui me guidera dans les périls de la vie ? _

_Aurais-je un jour une lumière guidant chacun de mes pas afin de me porter secours au détour de mes problèmes ?_

_Dieu que je l'espérais..._

_Toute cette tension que je supportais depuis plus de cinq mois me donnait envie de crier. Crier toute ma rage de devoir me retenir. Crier de douleur de devoir faire ce que je dois faire. Crier au ciel tout ce que j'ai envie d'acquérir dans un futur proche. _

_Une famille à aimer. _

_Une personne que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour._

_Un enfant._

_Notre enfant que je chérirais comme le plus pur des émeraudes. _

_Que je rêverais de posséder tout cela. _

_Peut-être qu'un jour..._

_Oui un jour je serais heureux. _

_Je sortais de mes pensés alors que j'entendais le bruissement d'un tissu dans mon dos. Me retournant pour voir qui était mon visiteur, j'eu la surprise de voir que c'était Draco, ou Monsieur Malfoy comme il aimait que je l'appelle, qui se rapprochait de moi à pas feutré, ses gestes méthodiquement calmes et calculés. Toute son allure respirait la richesse, la noblesse mais aussi ... la luxure._

_Il s'arrêta à mes côtés, soupira et posa son regard sur l'horizon brumeux qui nous entourait. Je n'osais pas briser le silence pesant mais pourtant bien connu qui était maître des lieux. Je lui laissais toujours le choix de partir sans avoir dit ne serait qu'un seul mot. Pour moi, il était celui qui commandait tout. Que ce soit dans nos rares échanges verbaux ou ceux ; bien trop nombreux où jouaient nos corps l'un contre l'autre dans des danses enflammées dont le seul bruit venant troublé le silence était nos deux respirations haletantes ; il menait tout._

_Alors j'attendais. Du coin de l'oeil j'observais ses traits durs mais pourtant ceux d'un ange, son corps qui m'appelait comme une obsession. Tout en lui m'attirait et pourtant il m'était inaccessible. _

_Mes yeux verts passaient des siens d'une magnifique couleur grise bleutée à sa bouche pâle dont les lèvres remuaient vers moi sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. _

_Ses lèvres remuaient ? _

_Tellement perdu dans l'inspection de son visage, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il me parlait._

_"- ... Aimer ça ?" fit sa voix dans le vent._

_"- Pardon, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous aviez dit. Pourriez-vous répéter Monsieur Malfoy ?" demandais-je alors._

_Il me fit un sourire, ses yeux s'attardant dans les miens._

_"- Je vous disais juste que j'avais l'impression que lors de nos... rencontres nocturnes, vous sembliez... de plus en plus..." bégaya-t-il d'un air absolument adorable._

_Pour lui faciliter la tache, je finissais cette phrase que j'avais trop bien comprise._

_"- Vous croyez que j'aime cela, dite-le." dis-je d'une voix amusée devant son mal aise. _

_"- C'est le cas ?" me demanda-t-il alors, sa voix devenant un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude._

_Et là j'eu soudainement l'envie de tout lui dire. Oh oui j'aimais cela. C'était meilleur à chaque fois. Chaque fois que je le sentais en moi, mon envie de crier et de lui dire que je souhaiterais qu'il reste avec moi augmente. Si cela continuait jamais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le faire. _

_Mais je sais que tout cela serait bientôt fini. Alors je gardai tout pour moi. Et d'un simple "Non" d'une voix calme mais pourtant sèche, je lui exposait un sentiment qui pourtant était faux. _

_Il me regarda un moment dans les yeux. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les siens je tournait mon regard sur l'horizon où je perçait au loin un bateau qui semblait lutter contre le vent et la mer. _

_Tout ceci me donnait envie de crier. Etre comme cela au bord de cette étendue bleuté me donnait l'irrémédiable envie de hurler ma rage et ma liberté que moi seule pouvais conserver. Cette liberté qui cachait tous les sentiments qui fourmillaient en moi que je n'osais révéler de peur d'être traîner dans la boue. _

_"- Etre ici me donne envie de crier." lui dis-je sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire s'apposant sur mon visage alors que je respirais l'air marin qui nous entourait. _

_"- Eh bien crier." me dit-il d'un air soudainement amusé. _

_Je le regardais, étonné de tant de spontanéité et de relâchement. Lui qui était toujours si sérieux, cela faisait bizarre de le voir amusé et souriant et me demandant de crier au bord de la mer. _

_Je me sentais gêné de vouloir faire cela devant lui et pourtant l'envie me poussa à le faire. _

_Alors, de ma gorge, je sortis un son où mélangeait gène et retenu. Un petit cri qui pourtant ne pouvait qualifié mon exactitude que j'avais acquis ces derniers temps. Un cri grotesque qui ne résonna pratiquement pas autour de nous. _

_Je le regardai, souriant timidement et recommençait. Je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me donnait encore plus envie de crier. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense de moi que j'étais immature et complètement irréfléchi. Alors je gardais ce cri intérieur qui, je le savais, pourrait me manger de l'intérieur._

_Nous nous sommes séparer peu de temps après. Il partit vers le port et moi je repris la route du bar de ma cousine, des images pleins la tête. _

_La nuit suivante, nous nous sommes encore retrouvés. Et encore une fois j'allais ressentir plus de plaisir, et encore une fois je devrais me retenir. _

_Quand il m'ouvrit la porte, il portait contrairement à d'habitude, simplement un pantalon de lin blanc qui tenait sur ses hanches seulement par un cordon blanc noué. Son torse, fin et musclé, semblait briller par la faible lueur des flammes de la cheminée de pierre dans un coin de la chambre et dont je ne m'occupais pas, trop occupé à détaillé ces muscles que j'avais maintes fois touchés et caressés par des gestes qui se voulaient maladroits._

_Me rendant compte de mon inspection bien trop longue de son corps, je relevais le visage et encrais mes pupilles dans ses yeux de glaces qui m'hypnotisaient à chaque rencontre. Dieu que je pouvais aimer ses yeux. Même s'ils ne reflétaient la plupart du temps que très peu de sentiment, ils avaient toujours sur moi un effet affolant et hypnotique. _

_"- Vous seriez peut-être mieux à l'intérieur vous ne croyez pas ?" me dit-il que de façon que je pensa douce. _

_Je me réveillais soudainement et entrais dans cette chambre qui fut spectatrice de nos ébats nocturnes. _

_"- Je crois que cette nuit... nous pouvons laisser de côté ces derniers mois passés ensemble et faire durer cette nuit comme si cela était la première fois que nous nous voyons. Je veux oublier le fait que tout cela soit un compromis. Depuis notre entrevue sur la plage, je vois différemment cette histoire. Je ne veux plus de Mr Potter d'un côté et Mr Malfoy d'un autre. Je veux que ce soit nous deux et rien d'autre." _

_Il était debout, immobile devant l'âtre, sa main posée contre le rebord de pierre et regardant au dehors les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement vers le sol, le vent les emportant au loin. Son regard semblait perdu. Le feu faisait ressortir leur magnifique couleur et moi j'étais hypnotisé par cette image de lui. _

_"- Bien sûr si cela ne vous plait pas, nous pouvons continuer pareillement." sa voix s'éleva presque lointaine alors que je ne parlais pas, trop surpris par sa requête. _

_Je sursautais et m'avançais vers lui. J'avais peur que si je prenais trop de temps à répondre, il ne change d'avis._

_"- Non je crois que ... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. La pression de cette histoire n'est sans doute pas bénéfique à nos ... arrangements." dis-je peu sûr de moi. _

_"- Sans doute oui." murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_Je ne comprenais plus son comportement. Durant un moment il pouvait être froid et distant et l'instant d'après il me parlait comme à son égal et me demandait mon avis et mes envies. Je ne savais plus comment réagir face à lui et pourtant cela me fascinait un peu plus encore. _

_Au moment où j'allais lui demander s'il se sentait bien, il se retourna vers moi et me fixa. Je ne bougeai pas. Je n'osais plus rien faire face un tel regard. Il était perçant et profond. Il semblait essayer de lire au plus profond de moi et je ne pouvais rien pour l'en empêcher. _

_Alors sans que je ne puisse me rendre compte de ce qui se passe, il m'enlaça par la taille de son bras droit. Comme par automatisme, je baissais la tête, de peur de faire une bêtise. Mais une douce pression me fit relever les yeux vers lui et je pus voir qu'il souriait étrangement. Un sourire que jamais je n'avais vu se poser sur son beau visage. Un sourire vrai. Un sourire doux, gentil et attentionné. Un sourire qui me fit y répondre avec la même douceur. _

_Et là, alors que je répondais à son sourire, son visage se rapprocha du mien et je pus sentir ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les miennes. Trop surpris, je ne réagis pas au baiser qu'il me vola. J'étais paralysé entre ses bras. Mais la sensation de ses dents contre ma lèvre inférieure qui me la mordilla me fit pousser un faible gémissement et j'ouvris alors la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Notre premier baiser._

_Je poussais un petit gémissement quand sa langue rencontra la mienne et se mit à la caresser doucement, presque paresseusement. Son bras gauche retrouva le droit qui était toujours à ma taille et me serrant un peu contre lui, il me porta dans les airs, sa bouche ne lâchant pas la mienne. Je poussais alors une exclamation de surprise mais je fus encore plus étonné quand il me fit enserrer ses hanches de mes jambes et qu'il me porta jusqu'à son lit. Notre lit. _

_Il m'y déposa doucement et je me retrouvais alors avec lui au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, sa bouche s'occupant toujours magnifiquement de la mienne. Je gémissais sans aucune retenu entre ses bras et alors que je commençais à desserrer le cordon de son pantalon il poussa un petit gémissement qui m'embrouilla les sens. C'était le premier qu'il faisait depuis le début et cela me rempli de joie. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être avec la même personne et pourtant je savais que c'était faux. _

_C'était toujours le même corps que je caressais. C'était toujours les mêmes mains qui se posaient sur mes hanches. C'était toujours le même homme qui me faisait l'amour. Mais cet homme là aujourd'hui faisait ce que j'avais toujours rêvé qu'il fasse. Il m'embrassait. Prenait son temps. Soufflait dans mon cou et moi je frissonnais de plaisir sans aucune retenue._

_Dieu que c'était bon !_

_Une fois tout les deux nu, il m'embrassa avant de glisser lentement un premier doigt en moi pour me préparer à sa venue. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure me retenant de gémir. Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou et là je su. Quand il commença doucement à sucer, lécher, mordiller ma peau je su que je pouvais faire ce que je souhaitais. Je su que jamais je ne pourrais le laisser partir. Lui qui m'étais devenu si indispensable depuis ces quelques mois faisait parti intégrante de ma vie. Comment vivre sans une partie de soi ? _

_Je caressais son dos nu et musclé qui se contractait sous mon touché, profitant du fait de pouvoir le toucher sans aucune honte. _

_Après avoir ajouté un deuxième et un dernier doigt en moi, il intima quelques mouvements de ciseaux. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir quand il toucha ma prostate et là il retira ses doigts de fée et entra en moi, doucement, avec patience. Pas assez vite pour moi._

_Tout en était contradictoire. D'un côté je souhaitais qu'il aille vite pour atteindre mon plaisir, mais d'un autre je souhaitais que ce moment dur toujours. Je voulais qu'il reste à jamais en moi, son corps m'écrasant parfaitement, ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes sur ses fesses. _

_Mais il bougea. Un peu au début et de plus en plus vite ensuite. Moi je hurlais de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il toucha l'endroit si sensible chez moi en ce moment. _

_Ses lèvres se joignaient aux miennes et je pu goûter cette saveur si particulière que j'aimais tant de lui. De ma langue je caressais ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour moi. Je la passais ensuite sur ses dents et passaient cette barrière blanche jusqu'à rencontrer sa propre langue qui me caressa sensuellement. _

_Notre danse dura toute la nuit. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir vivre cela un jour et pourtant c'était vrai. C'était bien moi qui étais couché contre lui au petit matin. C'était bien moi qui le regardai dormir, ses lèvres à demi ouvertes, ses paupières complètement fermées, ses sourcils se reposant sur ses joues un peu rougies par notre plaisir récent._

_Il s'était vite endormi et pourtant même si j'aurais voulu continuer jusqu'à la nuit des temps, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Il m'avait offert ce que jamais je n'avais pu avoir et pour cela je le remerciai silencieusement._

_Mais je savais que bientôt tout cela serait finit. Cette nuit. Oui cette nuit je savais que tout c'était terminé. Je savais que c'était la dernière nuit que nous passerions tout les deux dans cette chambre pour nos rencontres nocturnes._

_Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je ne m'en rende compte alors que doucement je caressais de mes doigts ses lèvres pâles que je désirais embrasser encore et encore._

_N'en pouvant plus de souffrir en me disant que bientôt il partirait, je me levais silencieusement et m'habillais. Me tournant une dernière fois vers lui, j'eus un sourire attendri. Mes pas me menèrent à lui et je m'agenouillais devant son visage. Mon visage s'approcha du sien et mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. _

_"- Je vous aime." soufflais-je doucement avant de l'embrasser. _

_Juste un frôlement et de peur de ne pouvoir me contenter de si peu, je me relevais sans un bruit et sortait de cette chambre spectatrice de nos ébats, de notre dernière nuit. Je disais au revoir à tout ce que nous avions vécu, les larmes coulant sur mes joues rougies. _

_Un mois passa avant que je ne le revoie. La matinée était glaciale et j'étais frigorifié sur le port en face du bateau qui ramènerait Draco Malfoy chez lui. Inconsciemment je caressais mon ventre encore plat, lui murmurant des mots doux qui n'avaient aucun sens. _

_J'avais essayé d'oublier le père de l'enfant que je portais. De mon enfant. De notre enfant. Mais après maintes et maintes reprises son visage était toujours bien présent dans ma mémoire. Sa voix et son rire résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Je le savais. _

_Une ombre arriva à mes côtés. Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner vers elle pour savoir que c'était Draco qui était arrivé. _

_Faisant fi de mes sentiments, je le regardais une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. _

_Il regardai l'horizon semblant perdu dans ses pensés et moi j'étais ébloui par sa beauté glaciale. Après un petit moment il me regarda, ses yeux s'encrant une dernière fois dans les miens. _

_"- Miss Pomfresh vous hébergera jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse. Elle s'occupera de l'accouchement et sera la seule qui doit être au courant de l'histoire. Comme prévu vous ne devrez pas retrouver votre enfant. J'espère que tout se passera bien." _

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte mais il resta encore un moment à mes côtés. _

_"- Je croyais que vous ne souhaitiez pas que l'on vous voit en ma compagnie." dis-je alors pour l'éloigner de moi. Sa présence me faisait souffrir. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche un moment, ses yeux se perdant dans les miens. Et dans un souffle il répondit:_

_"- En effet, mais je souhaitais vous dire au revoir." _

_Cachant ma surprise, je répondais d'un ton qui se voulait sec._

_"- Et bien au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy." _

_"- ... Au revoir, Monsieur Potter." _

_Sans que je ne m'y attende il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il souffla dessus avant d'y apposer simplement ses lèvres dans une douce caresse, ses yeux accrochés aux miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et après un sourire, il partit. _

_Je ne le regardai même pas monter sur son bateau, mes yeux s'embuant déjà rapidement. _

_Ma main toujours posée sur mon ventre, le caressait en de gestes circulaire qui se voulait apaisant pour le bébé mais qui l'était en réalité pour moi. Une larme glissa de mon oeil droit et longea ma joue, chevaucha mes lèvres, et s'accrocha à mon menton. Elle se perdit ensuite dans l'immensité noire sous mes pas qui existaient à perte de vue. _

_Neuf mois passèrent et je ne l'oubliais pas. Mon ventre grossi en même temps que mon enfant grandi. _

_L'argent que j'avais finalement reçu peu de jours après le départ de Draco fut comme prévu utilisé pour sortir mon père de prison. Je ne pu pas le revoir. La douleur fut plus forte encore. Heureusement que Miss Pomfresh fut présente pour moi. Personne n'aurait sut ce que j'aurais pu faire à cause de la douleur que je ressentais. _

_James Potter, mon père, fut forcé de quitter le pays et d'y rester pour les dix ans à venir. La justice n'a jamais écouté ce que j'avais à dire. Pour elle, mon père méritait ce qu'il vivait. J'ai hurlé ma rage contre eux. Cet homme qui était le seul soutien que j'avais ne pouvait même pas vivre près de moi. Tout ce que j'avais pu faire était vain. L'enfant que je mettrais au monde ne me connaîtra jamais et devra partir rejoindre son père que je rêve de revoir. Je m'étais attaché à un homme que je ne reverrais jamais. Peut-être que d'un côté c'est mieux pour moi. De toute façon, une histoire avec Draco aurait été impossible. Ce n'est pas que des relations entre hommes étaient mal vue dans notre monde, mais il était marié. A une femme qui plus est. _

_Pourquoi avoir choisi un homme pour concevoir un enfant s'il aimait les femmes alors ? C'est ce que je me duis demandé. Il aurait pu choisir une mère porteuse qui est souvent très répandu en Angleterre. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse. _

_Lors de l'accouchement j'ai souffert comme jamais encore je n'ai souffert. Miss Pomfresh qui s'occupa de moi fut tout pour que je supporte la douleur. Étant un homme je ne pu donner naissance naturellement. J'avais donc une péridurale. Mon enfant fut sortit de mon abdomen en très peu de temps mais j'eu le temps de sentir les contractions qui me firent hurlé. _

_"- Tenez bon mon enfant." me disait Miss Pomfresh, son tablier blanc imprégné de sang ainsi que son front ridé. _

_J'entendais murmuré autour de moi, et mon inquiétude se faisait ressentir sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas totalement ce qu'il se disait mais j'avais soudainement peur. _

_"- Bleu... Autour du cou... Problème... Respiration..." _

_Je n'entendais que la moitié des informations mais je compris. Mon enfant ne respirait pas. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me le prendre. C'était mon bébé. Il ne pouvait pas me le prendre. _

_J'entendais de l'agitation autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Miss Pomfresh donnait des ordres à ses assistantes et celles-ci s'affairaient. Elles faisaient tout pour sauver mon enfant._

_Puis après un long moment de doute et d'angoisse, un bruit sourd retentit à mes oreilles suivit des pleurs tant attendu. Mon enfant respirait normalement ... et moi aussi. _

_Miss Pomfresh vint m'éponger mon front tout en sueur avec un chiffon humide afin de me rassurer. _

_Les pleurs de mon enfant résonnaient dans la chambre où j'avais passé ces neuf dernier mois. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était tenir cet être que j'avais porté et nourrit durant tout ce temps. Je voulais le tenir pour toujours. Ne jamais le quitter. _

_"- Vous avez une magnifique petite fille Monsieur Potter." m'avait alors dit Miss Pomfresh. _

_Je fermais les yeux. Une fille. Mon voeux avait été exhaussé. J'avais une petite fille. _

_Alors que j'attendais de sentir son petit corps blottit contre moi, j'entendis l'infirmière demander à l'une de ses assistantes d'emmener mon enfant à son père. _

_J'ai alors cru que mon coeur s'est arrêté. _

_Non._

_Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener. _

_C'était mon enfant. _

_Mon bébé. _

_Il allait me l'enlever._

_Je tournais la tête vers la jeune femme qui emmenait ce petit bout de moi. Une larme solitaire synonyme de ma douleur coula sur l'oreiller blanc, se mélangeant à ma sueur. _

_Comment vivre sans une partie de soi ? _

_Comment survivre en étant incomplet ?_

_Ma petite fille est née un dix huit août et depuis ce jour je ne pense qu'à elle. A elle et son père. Qu'ils doivent être heureux tout les deux. _

_Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout jamais, j'ai vu une mèche de ses cheveux dépassée de la couverture blanche dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. Blond. Blond presque blanc. Elle avait les cheveux de son père. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu me dire avant de la voir disparaître. _

_Depuis ce jour là je la recherche. J'attends d'avoir la chance de la retrouver et de la revoir. _

_J'ai fait un cahier pour elle. _

_J'y ai peint de merveilleuse fleur de lys. Ces fleurs étaient les préférées de ma mère m'avait dit mon père. Pour cela elles étaient mes préférées. _

_Chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire j'y inscrivais quelque chose. _

_Pour son premier anniversaire, j'avais écrit de ma plume les pensés qui me venaient. _

_" Joyeux anniversaire pour ta première année ma chérie."_

_Pour son deuxième et troisième anniversaire, mes envies et mes souvenirs des nuits passées avec Draco avait accompagné ce que j'avais écrit pour elle. _

_" Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, comme tu dois être belle. Tu dois ressembler à ton père."_

_Son quatrième anniversaire fut le plus triste. Mon père avait décédé quelques jours plut tôt en France. Il avait été accueillit par une famille assez aisée nommée Delacour. Il était mort dans son sommeil. Le seul soulagement que j'avais, fut qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Mais à présent je savais que je serais toujours seul. L'homme que j'avais aimé était partit. On m'avait enlevé mon enfant. Et mon père me quittait et je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de le revoir._

_Je me demandais si ma vie n'était pas destinée à être vécue seul. _

_Alors même si je souffrais, ma seule pensée n'était destinée qu'à la vie de ma fille. J'espérais qu'elle fût heureuse, contrairement à moi. _

_" Ton quatrième anniversaire mon amour, quand te reverrais-je enfin ?"_

_Et comme chaque année, je dessinais un lys en plus, la couleur changeant._

_"Ton cinquième anniversaire ma chérie, que tu dois être grande maintenant." avais-je mit cette année là. _

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais assise devant son livre, son journal comme j'aimais à l'appeler. Je lui avais dédié et sur la première page, décoré d'un bouquet de lys, étais écrit " À ma chère fille Anglaise".

Aujourd'hui c'était sa sixième année. Déjà. Comme j'aurais aimé la voir grandir, évoluer, dire ses premiers mots, marcher pour la première fois.

Alors je prit ma plume, la plongea dans l'encrier et inscrivit doucement, presque amoureusement:

" Bientôt je te retrouverais mon ange, bientôt je te retrouverais. Je pourrais alors te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Attends-moi. Ne grandit pas trop vite."

Après une dernière touche de peinture sur le lys blanc que j'avais dessiné je fermais son journal. Je regardais sa couverture de cuir marron. C'était mon père qui me l'avait offert pour mon sixième anniversaire, me disant que un jour j'aurais besoin d'y inscrire le cheminement de mon histoire. L'histoire de mon cheminement. Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec mélancolie et des souvenirs pleins la tête que j'écrivais dans ce carnet pour ma fille.

N'oublie pas ma chérie.

Je suis là.

Je ferais tout pour te retrouver.

Attends-moi.

Ne grandit pas trop vite.

Je te retrouverais où que tu sois.

N'oublie pas...

**C'est ici que s'achève ce prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et que n'hésiterez pas à me donner vos avis. J'ai déjà commencé d'écrire le premier chapitre donc si vous aimez j'essaierais au plus vite de le finir et le poster. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, gros bisous et bonne fête. **

**Vert Emeraude**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Heu, Bonjour :s**

**Vous vous rappelez de cette fic :$ J'ai terriblement honte ! Moi qui disais qu'elle me prendrait la plupart de mon temps il m'a fallu un peu moins d'un an pour poster la suite ! HONTE A MOI ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé à ceux qui attendant le prochain chapitre. **

**Mais, étant en ce moment à cours d'idée pour Magnifique Rencontre (qui est la fic qui occupe tout mon temps d'écriture), j'ai décidée de remédier à ce problème et vous est écrit le chapitre un. **

**Je ne répondrais malheureusement pas aux reviews. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous oubliez ce que vous aviez dit mais je vous remerciez grandement. Je les ai relu et elles me font très plaisir **

**J'essaierais d'udapté le plus possible maintenant qu'on arrive à la fin de Magnifique Rencontre, mais ça va être dur puisque j'ai beaucoupé de projet en cours et mes autres fics à continué :s Je ne vous promets rien, mais j'essaierais de posté au moins un chapitre par moi de cette fic. **

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira **

**Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes. **

**Firelight, le lien du secret.**

**Chapitre 1**

La musique résonnait contre les murs de la grande bâtisse faite de pierres froides et âgées. A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Les personnes mondaines dansaient, buvaient et mangeaient joyeusement sans se préoccuper du froid hivernal au dehors.

Mais contrairement aux autres, un homme ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale. Il se tenait dans un coin de la grande salle, un verre à la main et regardait de ses yeux gris bleutés tout ce monde s'amuser. Son indifférence ne se voyait pas dans sa façon de se tenir. Son pantalon marron moulant lui allait parfaitement tout comme sa chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste en peau beige. Il était magnifique dans ses habits et les femmes se retournaient sur son passage. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc semblaient briller sous les reflets des bougies flottants au dessus de sa tête.

A côté de lui, un homme se trouvait. Il avait la peau mat, de grand yeux en amandes de couleur verte clair et sa bouche s'étirait en petit sourire en voyant tout les regards se tourner vers son ami. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise noire lui saillaient la taille et on pouvait voir dans sa tenue qu'il était un homme bien aisé. Ses cheveux long brun étaient noué d'un ruban beige dans son cou et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos.

Une jeune femme audacieuse aux long cheveux blond cendrés s'approcha des deux hommes, son regard braqué sur le blond qui était indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourai. Yeux maquillés, poitrine en avant, elle avait repéré sa proie. Arrivé aux côtés du blond, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, s'attirant un regard gris-bleu mécontent.

"- Et bien mon cher, vous semblez bien mélancolique. Accepteriez-vous de danser avec une jeune femme seule afin de nous amuser un peu ?" dit-elle en souriant.

Le blond la regarda un moment, ses yeux semblant pourtant être vide. Une voix pourtant s'éleva. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

"- Désolé ma chère ... amie. Mais Monsieur Malfoy m'a déjà promis une danse." disait-elle.

Une jeune femme à l'allure mondaine arriva à leurs côtés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en chignon, quelques mèches s'échappant. Sa robe rouge recouverte d'un corset beige moulait parfaitement son corps et faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Ses yeux noirs semblaient briller d'un étrange éclat et ses lèvres rouges étaient recourbées en un méchant sourire vengeur. C'était une femme magnifique, c'était indéniable. Mais son caractère semblait vraiment exécrable.

"- Oh mais voyons mon enfant, pourquoi un homme comme Monsieur Malfoy souhaiterais danser avec une femme telle que vous voyons. Regarder moi cette robe, elle serait parfaite pour une fille de joie." fit la première femme en pointant du doigt la robe rouge sang, semblant oublié toute tenue.

"- Et bien tout simplement parce que Draco ici présent est l'époux de ma soeur. Il est donc dit qu'il dansera avec moi." répondit la brune.

"- Ne vous battez pas pour moi mes dames. Cela ne vaut pas la peine. Je suis fatigué ce soir, je pense que je ne pourrais accepter votre invitations à danser." fit alors la voix du blond qui finit son verre et les abandonna à leur dispute, l'homme à ses côtés le suivant en rigolant.

"- Et bien, et bien, tu as une cours très importante mon cher ami." fit ce dernier. " Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour ne pas ... succomber à la tentation." rigola-t-il.

"- Mais voyons Blaise, tu sais très bien que je serais toujours fidèle à ma femme même si j'ai une quantité incroyable de dames à ma porte qui attendent que je leur donne la clé afin de me rejoindre dans ma chambre." répondit Draco en levant les yeux aux ciel. " Tu sais que je ne pourrais lui faire ça Blaise."

Ils arrivèrent devant le buffet, se servirent un autre verre et repartirent dans la foule.

"- Je le sais bien Draco, mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois qu'une horde de jeunes femmes frappent à ta porte, je te prierais de me les envoyer dans ma chambre. Je me sens bien seul la nuit et comme tu as l'embarras du choix, peut-être accepteront-elles de se contenter de l'un de tes amis." fit Blaise l'air maussade mais pourtant amusé par l'idée.

"- Je n'oublierais pas ta requête. Mais sache qu'elles me veulent toutes Blaise, ne croit pas que se sera facile de les avoir." le prévint Draco avec un petit sourire.

"- Vantard." fit simplement le brun.

"- Mais tu es merveilleux mon ami, ce doit tout de même être facile d'avoir une femme entre des draps non ? Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'y arrive pas, je ne te croirais pas. ... Je veux bien croire que c'est difficile lorsque je suis dans les parages mais tout de même." rigola le blond en scrutant la salle. " Oh vient, je vais te présenter mon père, pour une fois que je peux le voir. D'habitude il est toujours occupé ailleurs avec je ne sais quelle affaire."

Ils avancèrent tout les deux vers un couple. L'homme était très grand, d'allure fière et semblait darder un regard froid sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses longs cheveux aussi blonds que Draco, semblaient briller près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et ses yeux bleu clair restaient vides de toute émotion. Cet homme était imposant et on ne souhaitait pas se frotter à lui.

A ses côtés se trouvait une femme de taille moyenne mais dont la prestance la grandissait. Ses cheveux de blés ondulés lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux gris bleutés se perdaient dans la monotonie de la fête. Elle semblait s'ennuyer parmi tous ces gens et par l'inactivité. On aurait dit qu'elle ne devait pas bouger et qu'elle devait rester aux côtés de son époux sans rien dire. C'était une femme très belle certes, mais l'ennui et le regard froid et distant qu'elle gardait lui donnait un air hostile et repoussant qui lui retirait toute beauté.

"- Tu vois l'autre femme aux côtés de mon père ?" demanda Draco à Blaise avant d'arriver près de ses parents.

Celui-ci regarda dans la direction dite et vit une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas plus âgée de vingt ans qui se tenaient très proche du père de Draco. Son regard pétillait de joie et ses habits provoquant semblaient attirer les yeux de beaucoup d'homme dans la salle.

"- C'est la dernière sur son tableau de chasse. Lui qui avait promis fidélité à ma mère, n'a jamais tenus cette promesse. Rien que durant leur lune de miel, il a été voir ailleurs avec la femme de chambre." annonca Draco d'un ton acide.

"- Si le fils tiens cette promesse faite à sa femme ce n'est pas la même chose avec le père. Comment une femme telle que ta mère peut-elle resté avec cet homme ?" demanda Blaise.

"- C'est un mariage fait sur la séparation des biens. Mère vit avec mon père parce que ses parents, les Black étaient pauvres. Leur famille avait tout perdu et ils ont été obligé de donner leur fille au premier homme riche venu. Il a fallu que cela tombe sur mon père... Depuis elle ne vit presque plus. Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour la voir. Je lui aurait bien proposé de venir vivre ici mais tu connais Pansy, elle ne veut pas que -Une personne de plus ne dérange la tranquillité de sa chère soeur.- Mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait gêné Emily. ... Enfin bon, c'est bien dommage qu'elle doive vivre avec lui. Mère aurait pu être un femme épanouie sans mon père." finit Draco en soupirant et reprenant sa marche vers ses parents

Il arriva face à ses parents, son regard s'encrant directement dans celui de son père. Glace contre glace. Ils étaient aussi froid l'un que l'autre.

"- Père, voici Blaise Zabinni, l'homme qui fait affaire avec moi. Blaise, voici mon père Lucius Malfoy et ma mère Narcissa Malfoy." présenta Draco en pointant chaque personne élégamment de a main. " Blaise va vivre au Manoir durant quelque temps. Mon élevage d'hippogriffe lui a beaucoup plus et un certain Hagrid qui vit aux États Unis cherche quelques beaux spécimens pour un concours."

"- Bien, bien, j'espère pour toi que tout cela rapportera. Je ne veux pas que tu nous fasse encore perdre de l'argent inutilement." fit Lucius d'un ton tranchant.

"- Bien sûr Père." répondit le blond malgré tout devant tant de mauvaise fois.

En effet, c'était Lucius qui avait fait perdre gros à leur famille en misant sur une course qui était, selon Draco, une très bonne façon d'arnaquer les gens riches. Et cela s'était avéré vrai mais Lucius n'acceptait pas d'avoir tord et avait donc reporté la faute sur Draco.

"- Mon cher, c'est le moment de la Polka, souhaiteriez-vous danser avec une pauvre femme comme moi ?" demanda soudainement la maîtresse de Lucius, ses seins se frottant sur le torse de l'homme.

"- Et bien, allons sautiller ma chère Mathilde." fit l'homme blond en prenant la jeune femme par la taille, sans se préoccuper du regard triste de sa femme.

Draco regarda son père d'un oeil noir, son coeur se serrant en pensant à sa mère.

"- Mère, vous savez, ma proposition tient toujours. Vous pouvez vivre au Manoir avec nous."

"- Tu es bien gentils mon fils, mais je ne peux point. Ton père pourrais faire ce que je crains depuis qu'il m'a passé la bague au doigt, partir avec une autre femme que moi et annulé ce mariage qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être." répondit la femme en souriant doucement.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et après un dernier sourire triste elle partit dans la foule.

Draco regarda sa mère disparaître, la lassitude et la tristesse s'imprégnant de son coeur.

"- Draco, je crois qu'il y a un jeune homme qui aimerais bien que tu lui donne la clé de ta chambre afin de te rejoindre." fit la voix amusée de Blaise à ses côtés.

Il mit quelques temps avant de prendre compte de ses paroles. Son regard se posa sur le dit jeune homme, des souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Il était ... beau. Il possédait des cheveux longs châtain attachés en catogan et des yeux noisette brillant. Il lui fit un sourire auquel Draco répondit tout de même.

Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, ce ne fut pas un regard noisette qu'il croisa, mais un tout autre. De longs cils noir, un éclat hypnotisant, une magnifique couleur verte plus pur qu'un émeraude. Ces yeux, il les avait déjà vu. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Un sourire, un gémissement, deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Ces yeux appartenaient à la personne qui le hantait depuis plus de six ans.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ce qu'il essayait d'occulté depuis cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de prendre part à la fête, mais le coeur n'y étais pas. Durant un moment, il perdit Blaise de vue et il le vit sortir de la salle, le jeune homme qui le regardait plus tôt dans la soirée sur les talons. Il sourit. Blaise aura finalement réussi à avoir l'une des personnes qui essayait de l'avoir dans le même lit.

Un serveur passa à côté de lui et il prit une coupe de champagne et but se liquide amer qu'il aimait tant alors que ses yeux scrutaient ces personnes si ennuyeuses qui s'amusaient.

La soirée allait être longue. Il ne reverrait pas sa fille avant un long moment. Elle lui manquait déjà alors que cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était partit à Londres.

La calèche entrait enfin dans cette grande cours alors que je me posais mille et une questions.

Me suis-je trompé de lieu ?

Est-elle vraiment ici à vivre depuis tant d'années ?

Que devrais-je faire en sa présence ?

Ces questions étaient celles que je me posais le plus souvent.

Il y a un mois mon rêve s'est réalisé. Moi qui quelques jours plutôt écrivait dans ton cahier, je retrouvais enfin ta trace.

Je crois que ce fut un miracle quand ce vieil homme m'est apparu. Il semblait vraiment très vieux mais pétillait de vie.

J'étais sorti dans la ville pour oublier toute ma douleur comme je le fais souvent quand cet homme m'a accosté. Il s'est approché de moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Il était très grand et portait des cheveux et une barbe très longues d'une couleur aussi blanche que la neige. Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué chez lui ce n'est pas son physique pourtant très rare chez nous, mais ces habits. Il portait une très grande robe bleu clair qui cachait tout son corps et un chapeau du même bleu sur la tête. C'était vraiment étrange cette façon de s'habiller. Mais ce qu'il me dit le fut encore plus.

_"- Vous espérer la trouver je le sais. Je peux vous aider à accomplir vos rêves mon enfant, mais pour cela il va falloir bien m'écouter et me faire confiance." avait-il dit en me regardant intensément de sa haute taille. _

_Je lui avais bien sûr demander de quoi il voulait parler mais l'image de ma fille lors de sa naissance et ses pleurs me revenaient en mémoire. _

_"- Je sais que vous rechercher la partie de vous qui vous a été enlevé si brutalement alors que le bonheur commençait à entrer dans votre vie." avait-il continuer alors que inconsciemment je le suivais dans la rue. " Je sais ce que cache ton coeur en demande d'amour mon cher petit."_

_"- Mais qui êtes-vous ?" avais-je demandé. _

_"- Un envoyé d'un très grand ami qui ne veut que votre bonheur." avait répondit le vieil homme en s'inclinant._

_"- Mais qui est-ce ?" m'étais-je exclamer._

_"- Hélas je ne peux point le dire et vous m'en voyez navré. Toutefois vous pouvez savoir que cette personne vous aime et qu'elle regrette de ne pas être à vos côtés." _

_Je m'étais interrogé longtemps sur ce qu'il avait dit mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse. _

_"- Je vais être court mon enfant, mais si tu souhaite un jour être heureux je te conseille de partir là où se trouve celui qui a partagé ton coeur durant une longue période. Va là où séjourne depuis toujours l'enfant que tu as porté avec si grand bonheur malgré tous les doutes que tu avais. Part dans ce pays d'Angleterre où tu pourras trouver tout ce que tu as toujours cherché. Suis ton coeur qui te mènera près de ceux qui t'aimeront comme tu le souhaite." _

_Puis il était partit. Sur ces mots, il m'avait un clin d'oeil et avait tourné au coin de la rue, me laissant seul réfléchissant à ses paroles. _

Durant trois semaines j'ai cherché sur l'Angleterre des indices qui prouveraient que ma fille se trouve bien sur ces terres. Et je crois qu'un ange gardien veille sur moi car chaque piste que j'ai trouvé se trouvèrent être juste. Je suis donc partit il y a trois jours de Londres et j'ai demandé à me mener ici, là où normalement ma fille vit depuis six ans.

Je sortais de la calèche et mon regard scruta ce grand manoir qui avait l'air aussi froid que son propriétaire. Les pierres semblaient aussi vieilles que pouvait l'être celle d'un monument et les fenêtres commençaient à être recouvertes de givre.

Une femme sortit de la grande porte et vint m'accueillir avec un sourire. Elle était de petite taille et portait une robe de domestique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Sur ses longs cheveux châtain était épinglé un petit chapeau de bonne de couleur blanche.

"- Vous devez être Monsieur Harry Potter ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"- C'est cela."

"- Veuillez me suivre je vous pries. Monsieur Weasley mènera vos bagages dans votre chambre." me dit-elle tout en me conduisant à l'intérieur de la maison où nous croisâmes, un homme roux aux yeux verts qui se dirigea vers la voiture sur ordre de la jeune femme.

"- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis la domestique du manoir. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione, entre domestique nous pouvons nous permettre les familiarité." sourit-elle alors qu'elle me menait à ma chambre.

Je fis un tour afin de m'habituer au fait que maintenant je dormirais ici. Je vivrais dans ce manoir... je me tournais vers Hermione et lui sourit. Cette chambre me plaisait. Elle était simple, un lit deux place au milieu, juste à la gauche de la porte, un bureau, une commode. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu clair, donnant une certaine luminosité à la chambre.

« Je vois que vos appartements vous convient. » me dit-elle.

« Oui, il sont parfais. Merci. » Dis-je en m'inclinant un peu.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Messire, mais bien au Maître de maison, Monsieur. Le Maître souhaite que chacun de ses hôtes aient une chambre convenable. » fit Hermione en rigolant.

« Oh. » dis-je. « Et bien je le remercierais quand je le verrais dans ce cas là. Quand pourrais-je le voir Mademoiselle ? »

« Pas avant deux ou trois jours. Monsieur est partit en France il y a trois jours de cela pour une affaire. Miss Louisa est au Manoir et attends son retour avec impatience. »

« Miss Louisa ? » demandais-je surpris.

« Oui, Louisa, sa fille. »

Je regardai la jeune femme en face de moi comme si elle était invisible. ... Sa fille, ma fille, s'appelait Louisa. Que j'aimais ce prénom.

Mon cœur se serrait alors que je me disais que bientôt, bientôt, je la reverrais, après six ans à attendre et à espérer.

Miss Hermione me conduisit ensuite dans un grand couloir, après avoir déposée mes bagages. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur la chaise disposée contre le mur et sortit par une autre porte. J'attendis donc un moment, frottant mes mains glacées l'une contre l'autre. Je tournai la tête vers le domestique qui ne bougeait pas, me jetant quelques regards, puis détournant les yeux quand je le regardais.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. » dis-je pour attirer son attention. « Serait-il possible d'allumer la cheminée ? Il fait vraiment très froid dans cette maison. »

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi mais me répondit tout de même.

« Désolé Monsieur. Mais nous avons ordre de ne pas gâcher de bois dans les couloir de la demeure. » répondit-il. « Il va vous falloir attendre d'être dans le salon ou votre chambre. »

Je soupirai et au même moment, une autre jeune femme vint dans le couloir. Elle portait une robe vert foncée large cintrée par un corset clair. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et m'appela.

« Veuillez me suivre je vous pries. » dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu froid.

Je me leva alors et la suivit.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle que je supposai être le salon. Un feu était allumé dans une grande cheminée en marbre gris et un service à thé disposait sur une table basse, entourée de deux fauteuils beige.

La jeune femme m'invita à m'asseoir et quand je le fis, je me sentis enfin un peu réchauffé.

Une autre domestique arriva dans la salle et servit le thé. Elle tendit une tasse à mon hôte puis m'en donna une. Elle repartit ensuite par la porte d'où elle était sortit.

« Bien Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous posez quelques questions pour que tout soit plus clair entre nous. » fit la femme après avoir bu gracieusement une gorgée de thé.

J'acquiesçai tandis que je fis de même.

« Quel âge avez-vous Monsieur Potter ? » me demanda-t-elle alors.

Je reposai ma tasse, m'apprêtant à répondre.

« Je viens d'avoir vingt six ans Madame Malfoy. »

Elle rigola alors après mes paroles.

« Ne vous méprenez pas jeune homme. » dit-elle. « Je ne suis pas Madame Malfoy. » continua-t-elle en avisant mon regard interrogateur.

« Oh. » dis-je en rougissant. « Veuillez m'excuser. Je croyais que vous ... »

« Il n'y a pas de mal je vous assure. ... J'aurais pu être... Mais non. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Monsieur est tombé sous le charme d'Emily, ma sœur. Je suis Pansy Parkinson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miss Parkinson. »

J'acquiesce avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

« Miss Malfoy est au Manoir ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, mais la pauvre fille a fait une chute à cheval il y a bientôt sept ans. Elle s'est malheureusement brisé les cervicales et doit donc vivre couché. Elle ne parle plus non plus malheureusement... C'est bien malheureux pour Louisa. Elle ne connaître jamais totalement sa mère. »

Je baisse alors la tête. Elle ne connaître pas sa mère, mais son deuxième père. J'en fais la promesse.

« Continuons voulez-vous. ... Quelles sont vos qualités d'après vous ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux surpris.

« Mes qualités ? » dis-je d'un ton hébété.

« Oui, vos qualités en tant qu'enseignant. » précisa-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

« Oh... Et bien... J'ai enseigné à une dizaine d'enfants depuis cinq ans. J'ai élevé la plupart des enfants de Monsieur et Madame Finnigan, une famille très en vue en Suisse. »

« Oui, je connais cette famille. Mais vous ne me dites pas quelles sont vos qualités. »

« Je pense être un bon enseignant. Je suis à leur écoute, mais je fais mon possible pour qu'ils soient les meilleurs. Je pense qu'un enfant qui n'est nullement cultivé ne réussira pas dans la vie. » répondis-je avec sérieux.

« Miss Louisa est une enfant très douée. Elle joue du piano depuis l'an dernier et est très assidu. »

« Excusez-moi... C'est peut-être impoli de vous demander ça... Mais, pouvez-vous m'en dire plu sur Miss Louisa ? »

« Oh, non ce n'est point impoli. » dit-elle en se levant. « Je vais vous expliquer quel est le caractère de Miss Louisa tandis que je vous présenterais la _salle de cours_ ainsi que sa chambre. Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Potter. »

Nous sortons alors de la salle et montons à l'étage par le grand escalier principal. Je marche d'un pas lent derrière Miss Parkinson, détaillant la décoration des couloirs. Louisa vit dans un beau milieu. J'espérais qu'elle vive bien.

Nous arrivons à une porte en bois que Miss Parkinson ouvre, me laissant le plaisir de voir la chambre de ma fille.

Elle m'invite à entrer et je fais alors le tour de la pièce.

Juste à la droite de la porte se trouve un lit d'une place recouvert d'une couette blanche avec à côté une table de chevet avec une lampe à huile disposé dessus. Je continue mon observation. C'est une chambre de petite fille tout à fait normale. Un coffre à jouet est disposé dans un coin de la pièce, une commode en bois simple, une chaise à bascule et divers autre objet. Puis alors que j'allais me retourner, quelque chose accroche mon visage.

Je m'avance d'un pan de mur et fixe la peinture mouvante qui y est accrochée. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je comprends qui a été peint sur ce tableau.

Il s'agit d'un homme blond aux yeux gris bleutés. Draco. Il porte une chemise à jabot noir ressortant la pâleur de sa peau. Il sourit un peu alors qu'à ses côtés une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans, ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Draco essaye de le décoiffer. Draco lui envoyant un regard mi-furieux mi-amusé. Leur regard est alors attiré par quelque chose et alors leur deux regards se fixent au mien.

Je remarque alors que la petite fille possède de magnifiques yeux verts. Verts, comme ceux de ma mère. Comme les miens. Son nez est aussi droit que le mien tandis que son sourire éclatant me rappelle celui de ma mère. C'est mon portait craché sur certain point et pourtant elle garde le même regard que Draco de part sa froideur et la même force du visage.

Ma fille est magnifique.

« C'est Monsieur et Miss Louisa. » fit une voix me faisant sursauter.

J'avais oublié que Miss Parkinson était là. Je me retourne après un dernier regard aux personnes qui compte le plus pour moi et sort de la chambre, refermant la porte. Nous continuons à longer le long couloir et arrivé au bout, nous nous arrêtons une nouvelle fois devant une porte en bois.

Entrant à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression de me sentir chez moi. La salle est assez sombre mais je me sens bien. Une cheminée est disposée en face d'un bureau où des feuilles de parchemins attendent d'être utilisé.

« Où est Miss Louisa ? » demandais-je alors, pressé de voir ma fille pour la seconde fois de ma vie.

« Miss doit certainement être dans sa maison sur le lac. » répond la belle sœur de Draco.

« Sa maison sur le lac ? » dis-je surpris.

« Oui, cette petite peste y passe je ne sais combien de temps à s'inventer des histoires. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est une petite peste Miss sans vous offenser ? » demandais-je vraiment surpris.

« Oh, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Toute les gouvernantes que nous avions choisis pour Louisa ce sont enfuis après même pas deux jours de travail. Cette petite est une vraie peste, je vous l'dis. C'est une vraie tête de cochon mais on père lui laisse tout passé. Il n'a aucune autorité sur elle. Elle le mène à la baguette littéralement. Je vous souhaite bien du courage Monsieur Potter. Ce ne sera pas tâche aisée de l'éduquer. »

« J'ai un bon caractère aussi, rassurez-vous. Je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose de Miss Louisa, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Que Dieu vous entendes. » dit-elle en sortant de la salle, moi-même la suivant de près. « Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Saurez-vous retrouver le chemin de votre chambre ? »

« Oui, cela ira je pense. » répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis elle part, me laissant seul dans le couloir. Je regarde une dernière fois la salle de cours avant de refermer la porte.

Si ma fille a un sal caractère, j'en ai un aussi. Nous aurons au moins quelque chose en commun.

La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant, c'est de la voir.

Je ne lui dirais rien sur notre parenté. Elle ne doit rien savoir.

Mais j'espère qu'un jour peut-être, je pourrais la serrer contre moi et lui dire que je l'aime du fond du cœur...

_A suivre..._

_Voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu :s Encore désolé pour tout ce retard. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_Bisous pleins d'excuses. _

_Vert Emeraude_


End file.
